xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ole Einar Bjørndalen
thumb|200px|Ole Einar Bjørndalen podczas ceremonii wręczania [[Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2014|medali olimpijskich w kategorii sprintu 10km (9 lutego 2014).]] norweski biathlonista, wielokrotny triumfator PŚ w biathlonie i multimedalista olimpijski oraz mistrzostw świata. Profesjonalną karierę sportową zaczynał w 1993 roku, pierwsze zwycięstwo Bjørndalen odniósł trzy lata później. Brał udział w zawodach zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich, które miały miejsce w latach 1998-2014. Na imprezach tej rangi zdobył 13 medali – 8 złotych, 4 srebrne oraz 1 brązowy. Od 1998 roku do dzisiaj bierze udział w zawodach MŚ, tu dotychczas zdobył 45 medali – 20 złotych, 14 srebrnych oraz 11 brązowych. W Pucharze Świata sportowiec stawał na podium 13 razy – 6 razy wygrywał, 6 razy był wiceliderem klasyfikacji, a raz zajmował najniższy stopień podium. Od 2016 roku jest mężem Darji Domraczewej, sportsmenki także wyspecjalizowanej w biathlonie. 3 kwietnia 2018 Bjørndalen zadecydował, że zakończy trwającą ćwierć wieku karierę sportowąZamyka się epoka w biathlonie. Ole Einar Bjoerndalen kończy karierę – WP Sportowe Fakty, 03-04-2018 (arch.). Przebieg kariery 18 marca 1993 roku w Kontiolahti odbył się pierwszy biathlonowy konkurs, w którym udział brał tak utytułowany Norweg. Zawodnikowi udało się zająć 29. lokatę w zmaganiach biegu indywidualnego. Nie było to miejsce, które było nagrodzone pucharowymi punktami, po raz pierwszy zawodnik zdobył je rok później. Pierwszy raz na podium stawał po zmaganiach w konkurencji biegu indywidualnego, w austriackim Bad Gastein. Zawody rozgrywano w sezonie 1994/95, a w końcowej klasyfikacji danego sezonu Bjørndalen zajął zaskakująco wysoką, bo czwartą pozycję. 11 stycznia 1996 Norweg wygrał pierwszy w karierze konkurs, były to zawody w konkurencji biegu indywidualnego w Anterselvie. Wybitna osobowość w zawodniku objawiła się dopiero w sezonie 1996/97. Swoje udziały we wcześnie wspomnianym sezonie wystarczyły, by uplasować się na podium w klasyfikacji generalnej i przegrać tylko z Niemcem Svenem Fischerem. O jego formie decydowały między innymi 3 wygrane konkursy – sprint i bieg pościgowy w Oberhofie oraz zawody sprinterskie w Ruhpolding. Całości dopełniały też pierwsze medale mistrzostw świata, które zdobył w Osrblie (srebro w sztafecie, brąz w biegu pościgowym). W sezonie 1997/98, którego główną atrakcją były igrzyska olimpijskie w Nagano, Norweg cały czas pokazywał, że ma doskonałą dyspozycję. Tylko dzięki jemu udziałowi norweska sztafeta triumfowała trzykrotnie. Całości dopełniał złoty medal z igrzysk, za pierwsze miejsce po zawodach w konkurencji sprintu oraz srebro za rywalizację w sztafecie (Norwedzy przegrali z Niemcami). Biathlonista wygrał klasyfikację końcową mijającego sezonu, po raz pierwszy w karierze, mając dla przykładu jedynie 3-punktową przewagę nad drugim Ricco Großem. Jego dominanta w świecie biathlonu trwała przez ponad kolejnych 10 lat. Dowodzą temu fantastyczne starty w Hochfilzen, którego konkursy rozpoczynały sezon 1998/99. Skutkiem tego było to, iż Bjørndalen wygrał konkurs sprinterski i zajął drugie miejsca po zawodach w konkurencji biegu indywidualnego i pościgowego. Ogółem większość miejsc zajmowanych po wszystkich zawodach w tej edycji była bardzo dobra, mimo to biathlonista nieraz odnosił wpadki (np. 77. miejsce w biegu indywidualnym w Osrblie). W końcowej klasyfikacji był na drugim miejscu, po raz kolejny wyprzedzony tylko przez Fischera. Początek sezonu 1999/2000 był praktycznie identyczny w wykonaniu Bjørndalena w porównaniu do poprzedniego cyklu. Norweg zdołał wygrać jednak dwukrotnie w Hochfilzen, wygrywając biegi: indywidualny i pościgowy. Doskonałą skutecznością wykazywał się w konkursach od Pokljuki (sprint z 8 grudnia 1999) do Östersund (sprint z 11 lutego 2000), potrafił nawet zaskoczyć, będąc w jednym z konkursów zdyskwalifikowany. Mimo sporo gorszej drugiej połowy sezonu zawodnik utrzymał drugą lokatę w klasyfikacji końcowej (pokonał go tym razem Raphaël Poirée). Zawody w Hochfilzen, które tradycyjnie inaugurowały nowy sezon (tym razem 2000/01), okazały się wręcz pechowe dla Norwega. Pomimo, że był bezkonkurencyjny w sprincie, całkowicie zawalił bieg indywidualny, którego konkurs ukończył na 95. pozycji. Tą wpadkę wynagrodził nieustannie fenomenalną formą, która pozwoliła mu zajmować wysokie pozycje podczas kolejnych kilkunastu konkursów. W Pokljuce odbyły się mistrzostwa świata, Norweg brał w nich udział i wywalczył tu dwa medale – srebro w biegu masowym oraz brąz w sztafecie. Sukcesem zakończyła się też próba przedolimpijska, Norweg wygrał wszystkie 3 konkursy tam rozgrywane. Bezproblemowe okazały się też zmagania w Lake Placid oraz Holmenkollen (Oslo). Mimo to drugi raz z rzędu dogonił go w finalnej klasyfikacji Francuz Poirée. Do sezonu 2001/02 tradycyjnie podchodził z optymizmem, Norwegowi wreszcie udało się zdominować wszelkie konkursy w Hochfilzen (z wyjątkiem sztafetowych zmagań, które wygrały Niemcy). Do tyłu forma poszła w kolejnych konkursach, w pełni sił powrócił do zmagań w Anterselvie – wygrał tu rywalizację sztafetową razem z innymi Norwegami w teamie, a pozostałe dwa konkursy ukończył na drugiej pozycji. Podczas zimowych igrzysk w Salt Lake City, Bjørndalen startował we wszystkich możliwych konkurencjach, każdy tu konkurs skończył się jego zwycięstwem, a zatem Norweg wygrał tutaj cztery złote medale olimpijskie. Będąc w ogromnej euforii po takim zwycięstwie, nie było przeszkód, by zajmować wysokie miejsca również po zawodach w Östersund. Słabsza frekwencja oraz przeciętne wyniki w ważniejszych zmaganiach zepchnęły go na trzecie miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej kończącego się sezonu. Dyspozycję, którą można byłoby teoretycznie porównać do dyspozycji w czasie igrzysk w Salt Lake City, król biathlonu miał w następnym sezonie (2002/03), w jednym cyklu wygrał indywidualnie aż 9 konkursów. Dobry wizerunek Norwega podbudowały również 2 złote medale wywalczone podczas MŚ w Chanty-Mansyjsku. Znowu zmieniono miejsce konkursów, które inaugurowały nowy sezon, zawody te rozgrywano w Kontiolahti (na początku sezonu 2003/04). Mimo, że Norwegia zajęła dosyć odległe miejsce w sztafecie męskiej, to Bjørndalenowi udało się wygrać pozostałe 2 zmagania tam rozgrywane. W Hochfilzen, niespodziewanie był dziesiąty po konkursie sprinterskim, a w następnych konkursach w Osrblie nie było go wcale. Odpoczynek taki był dobrym krokiem, bowiem aż do MŚ w Oberhofie, biathlonista zajmował bardzo wysokie lokaty. Podczas samych mistrzostw, zawodnika można było zobaczyć między innymi w biegu masowym. Była to jedyna konkurencja, w której Norweg nie wywalczył medalu – pozostałe już zdobył, to 3 brązowe i srebrny w konkurencji sztafety. Dalej już były tylko gorsze miejsca, chociaż nigdy nie niższe niż piętnasta lokata. Ostatecznie ten sezon skończył się drugim miejscem kroła biathlonu w końcowej klasyfikacji. Wyjątkowy, po sezonie 2001/02, okazał się sezon 2004/05. Zaczął się on zwycięstwem zawodnika w konkurencjach sprintu i męskiej sztafety. Nie inaczej było w Oslo, zawodnik każdorazowo zajmował miejsce na podium po danym konkursie, za każdym razem inne. Minimalnie do tyłu forma poszła w dwóch kolejnych seriach zmagań, ale potem nastała niezwykła passa. Norweg wygrał kolejnych 6 konkursów, które rozgrywano w Ruhpolding i Anterselvie. Do tej passy, po prawie miesięcznej przerwie, doszło 1. miejsce wywalczone w Pokljuce, Norweg wówczas startował w biegu masowym. Zawody MŚ rozgrywane w Hochfilzen były najlepsze w jego wykonaniu z dotychczasowych. Sportowiec wygrał tu wszystkie konkurencje oprócz zmagań w kategorii biegu indywidualnego, a zatem zwiększył liczbę dotychczas wywalczonych tytułów mistrza świata z 2 do 6. Nie mogło być gorzej też w Chanty-Mansyjsku, Norwega nie było na podium jedynie w sprincie. Tak genialna postawa pozwoliła mu już trzeci raz wygrać klasyfikację generalną całego sezonu. W sezonie 2005/06 Ole Einar Bjørndalen powtórzył tą taktykę, która stała się dosyć pomocna cztery sezony temu, tuż przed zmaganiami olimpijskimi w Salt Lake City. Przerwa była nieco dłuższa, jednak zawodnikowi nie udało się obronić tu żadnego mistrzostwa olimpijskiego, chociaż zdołał zdobyć medale między innymi w biegu pościgowym i indywidualnym. Ale walka o Puchar Świata toczyła się z niewiele gorszą skutecznością, jak sezon wcześniej – Norweg tylko raz nie załapał się do pierwszej 10, po zmaganiach sprinterskich w Kontiolahti. Ale mimo to wygrał czwarty sezon PŚ w karierze, czemu dowodzi chociażby liczba 9 wygranych konkursów w mijającej edycji. thumb|200px|Bjørndalen bierze udział w konkursie sprintu, rozgrywanym w Trondheim w ramach PŚ ([[19 marca 2009).]] Mania wygrywania powtórzyła się tuż na początku nowego sezonu 2006/07, Bjørndalen wygrał pierwszych pięć konkursów, dzięki czemu osiągnął passę 8 zwycięstw z rzędu (5 w tym sezonie i dodatkowo 3 ostatnie konkursy z poprzedniego cyklu 2005/06). Po raczej przeciętnej postawie w Oberhofie, kolejne 3 pucharowe zwycięstwa były efektem fantastycznej formy Norwega, stało się to w Ruhpolding. Taktyka odpoczynku ponownie sprawdziła się i przełożyło się to na sukcesy podczas MŚ w Anterselvie. Sportowiec wywalczył tu trzy medale, dwa złote i srebro. Rywalizację o Puchar Świata kontynuował w rodzimym Oslo, tam wygrał konkursy biegu pościgowego oraz masowego. Z uwagi na dosyć niskie miejsca zajmowane po zawodach w Chanty-Mansyjsku, Norweg ukończył sezon na drugim miejscu w generalnej klasyfikacji, ustępując Michaelowi Greisowi. Wpadkowo zaczął się dla niego nowy cykl (2007/08), było to spowodowane 29. lokatą w biegu indywidualnym w Lahti. Dalej było tylko doskonale, bo pięć kolejnych konkursów zakończył na miejscu pierwszym bądź drugim. Potem przytrafiła się podobna wpadka, Norweg zajmował dwudzieste miejsce po zmaganiach w konkurencji b. indywidualnego w Pokljuce. Te teoretycznie duże błędy praktycznie skończyły się w tym sezonie, bo aż do MŚ w Östersund zawodnik zajmował wysokie miejsca. Podkreśla to chociażby 5-krotne zwycięstwo w tym okresie. Podczas tamtych mistrzostw świata, biathlonista brał udział we wszystkich konkursach oprócz konkurencji sztafety mieszanej. Z każdego konkursu wyszedł, wywalczając medal, w tym złoto w biegu pościgowym. Brakowało go za to podczas przedmistrzowskiej próby w Pjongczangu, a kiedy zawodnik wrócił do gry, jego forma nieco opadła, choć udało mu się wygrać konkurs sprinterski w Chanty-Mansyjsku. Okres dominacji króla biathlonu wrócił z chwilą konkursów w Niemczech, będących częścią przedolimpijskiego sezonu 2008/09. A konkretniej od chwili, w której Norweg delektował się najniższym stopniem na podium po konkursie biegu masowego w Oberhofie. Nie mogło być inaczej podczas samych zawodów MŚ w Korei Południowej. Tak jak podczas MŚ w Hochfilzen przed czterema laty, tak i tutaj Ole Einar Bjørndalen zdobył cztery medale (wszystkie złote, w konkurencjach: sprintu, biegu pościgowego, biegu indywidualnego oraz sztafety). Wyzwanie w Vancouver będące przedolimpijskim pokazem formy było średnim rozczarowaniem, jego rozmiary zmniejszało szczególnie drugie miejsce po konkursie sprintu. Po tych zawodach, biathlonista brał udział w ostatnich w tym sezonie sześciu konkursach, które zakończył każdorazowo miejscem na podium. Ogółem sezon 2008/09 zakończył się zwycięstwem Norwega w klasyfikacji końcowej, był to już szósty triumf w karierze. Jednakże był to już ostatni sezon w rekordowej passie, w którym na podium klasyfikacji końcowej był król biathlonu. thumb|200px|Bjørndalen podczas zmagań w biegu masowym, rozgrywanych na [[Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2010|IO w Vancouverze (21 lutego 2010).]] Od tej chwili aż do teraz, Norweg jest w słabszej formie, ale nie takiej, by zupełnie wypaść z czołówki lepszych zawodników. Nie udało mu się zająć dobrego miejsca w biegu indywidualnym na 20 km w Östersund (konkurs, który inaugurował 2009/10). Sukcesem zakończył się sprint, a zatem Bjørndalen mógł już świętować 89. wygrany konkurs. Kolejne konkursy w Hochfilzen, skończyły się wysokimi lokatami zawodnika w konkurencjach indywidualnych. Kolejne dwa zwycięstwa (z których jedno w sztafecie) to efekt zmagań w Oberhofie. Nietrudno było się domyśleć, że król biathlonu zrobi sobie przerwę tuż przed zimowymi igrzyskami olimpijskimi, co oczywiście przełożyło się na osiągnięcia. Po ośmiu latach udało mu się wywalczyć przynajmniej jeden złoty medal – w konkurencji męskiej sztafety. Powrót do dalszej rywalizacji spisał raczej na straty, w pozostałych konkursach zajmował wyraźnie gorsze lokaty. Na pocieszenie otrzymał srebro wywalczone podczas nieoficjalnych MŚ w biathlonie, w konkurencji sztafet mieszanych. Nastawały coraz lepsze czasy dla potencjalnego następcy króla biathlonu, Emil Hegle Svendsena. Ówcześnie to on próbował naśladować Bjørndalena, starając się zajmować możliwie jak najczęściej wysokie miejsca. Zawody w Östersund tradycyjnie zaczynające nowy sezon (2010/11) właśnie zdominował domniemany następca, przegrywając z nim tylko w konkurencji biegu pościgowego. Bjørndalen nieco skiepszczoną formę pokazywał w następnej serii zawodów rozgrywanych w Hochfilzen, najlepiej radził sobie w drużynie. Dopiero w Anterselvie zajmował przyzwoitsze miejsca, z których jedno było trzecim – w konkurencji sztafet. Sztafeta stała się po raz kolejny kluczowym słowem w następnych występach wybitnego zawodnika, biathlonista na MŚ w Chanty-Mansyjsku wywalczył dwa złote medale, obie w konkurencjach drużynowych. Koniec mijającego sezonu podbudował trzecią lokatą w konkursie biegu masowego. W sezonie 2011/12 Norweg znalazł jego godnego naśladowcę, był nim Francuz Martin Fourcade. Konkursy inaugurujące nowy sezon poszły upadłemu już królowi biathlonu dosyć słabo, najlepszy był w sprincie, kończąc konkurs na 9. miejscu. Lepsze wyniki osiągał w Hochfilzen, ale mimo to nie reprezentował Norwegii w drużynowej sztafecie męskiej. Jednym z sukcesów tu osiągniętych okazało się drugie miejsce po konkursie biegu pościgowego, który początkowo miał rozgrywany we francuskim Annecy. Kolejne swoje starty to starty w Nové Město na Moravě, które skończyły się miejscem w drugiej 10 – wyraźnie lepsze miejsca Bjørndalen zajmował w rodzimym Holmenkollen. W Kontiolahti Norweg wygrał konkurs biegu pościgowego. Na mistrzostwach świata w Ruhpolding, które odbyły się w marcu 2012, zawodnik zdobył złoty medal w sztafecie męskiej. Na koniec sezonu zajmował szesnaste miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej, a następny sezon 2012/13 był tylko gorszy w jego wykonaniu i zakończył go na odległym, 22. miejscu w końcowej klasyfikacji. Brakowało go akurat na konkursach w Östersund, z powodu choroby. Nie była to dla niego zła wiadomość, ponieważ konkursy w Hochfilzen były dla niego szczęśliwsze, dowodzi temu wygrana w konkursie sztafetowym. W Oberhofie znowu stawał na podium po konkursie sztafety męskiej, jego drużyna ustąpiła jedynie Rosjanom. Dobrą formę odzyskał dopiero w zawodach MŚ w Nové Město na Moravě, wygrywając tu trzecie mistrzostwa z rzędu złoto w konkursie sztafety mężczyzn. thumb|200px|Bjørndalen podczas zawodów Mistrzostw Świata w Oslo, na zdjęciu w roli uczestnika zmagań w konkurencji biegu masowego, które zakończyły się dla niego brązowym medalem w tej konkurencji ([[13 marca 2016).]] Nie inny początek (biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejszy sezon 2012/13) był w przypadku olimpijskiego sezonu 2013/14. W konkursach indywidualnych wypadał blado, ale w Hochfilzen zajął trzecie miejsce w sprincie, przegrywając z Martinem Fourcade oraz Larsem Bergerem. Tylko dzięki miedzy innymi udziałowi innej norweskiej siły w biathlonie – Emil Hegle Svendsena – udało się wygrać także tam rozgrywany bieg drużynowy. Nieobecność we francuskiej miejscowości Le Grand-Bornand przyniosła efekty mniej więcej tak pożądane, jak przed igrzyskami olimpijskimi. Po tym, jak Norweg Bjørndalen wrócił do gry, dwukrotnie stawał na podium, na koniec konkursów biegu pościgowego oraz sprintu. Dalsze konkursy, które rozgrywano tuż przed zbliżającymi się wielkimi krokami zimowymi igrzyskami olimpijskimi w Soczi, były już nieco słabsze w jego wykonaniu. Darowanie sobie odpoczynku nie wpłynęło źle na dyspozycję króla biathlonu podczas igrzysk. Tutaj wywalczył dwa złote krążki olimpijskie, w konkurencjach biegu indywidualnego i sztafety mieszanej. W finałowych seriach konkursów PŚ próbował zdobyć możliwie najwięcej punktów, ale przeciętne lokaty pozwoliły mu ostatecznie zająć szóstą lokatę w klasyfikacji generalnej. Na początek sezonu 2014/15 potrafił zaskoczyć swoich rodaków ciągle dobrą formą, zajmując po każdym konkursie w Östersund miejsce w pierwszej 10, najlepiej radził sobie w biegu indywidualnym. Na odwrót było za to też w Hochfilzen, gdzie swój jedyny punkt dopisał po zmaganiach w sprincie. Restart dobrej predyspozycji został spowodowany absencją w Pokljuce, w jego następstwie Bjørndalen dwukrotnie był drugi – raz drużynowo i raz w zmaganiach sprinterskich. To miało miejsce w Oberhofie, a w Ruhpolding ponownie okazał się być dobrym biathlonistą, wygrywając konkurs sztafetowy mężczyzn. Wysoką formę utrzymywał jeszcze w Anterselvie. Dalej było sporo gorzej, Norweg zawiódł nawet na MŚ w Kontiolahti, gdzie udało mu się zdobyć tylko srebro w męskiej sztafecie. Skutkiem tych licznych wpadek była też dużo gorsza pozycja w końcowej klasyfikacji kończącego się sezonu. Na początku sezonu 2015/16 udało mu się dokonać kontrataku, w trakcie pucharowych zawodów w Östersund. Tam wygrał zawody w konkurencji biegu indywidualnego i zajął trzecie miejsce po zmaganiach sprinterskich. Postawa pozwoliła mu zajmować tymczasowo pierwsze miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej, ale stracił je tuż po konkursach w Hochfilzen. Formę podreperował w Pokljuce, zajmując dwukrotnie miejsce na podium. W trakcie długiego maratonu w Ruhpolding (konkursy w Oberhofie nie doszły do skutku z powodu niekorzystnej pogody), Norweg brał udział w konkurencji sztafety męskiej, był to jedyny z 6 wygranych konkursów tu rozgrywanych. We włoskiej Anterselvie, zawodnik w krótkim czasie wywalczył sobie kolejne miejsce na podium po zmaganiach sztafety męskiej. Do rywalizacji powrócił z chwilą rozpoczęcia się MŚ w rodzimym Oslo/Holmenkollen. Ole Einar Bjørndalen odnotował poprawę w porównaniu do poprzedniej edycji MŚ, udało mu się zdobyć cztery medale, w tym złoto w sztafecie męskiej. Udziały w tej imprezie położyły kres choćby przeciętnej formie, jaką Norweg miał przez cały kończący się sezon. Król biathlonu zarobił ogółem 577 pucharowych punktów i zakończył cykl na 13. miejscu w końcowej klasyfikacji. Mimo wówczas prawie 43 lat na karku, Bjørndalen brał udział w sezonie 2016/17, co było jubileuszowym, 25. sezonem z udziałem tak utytułowanego biathlonisty. W Östersund okazał się być bardzo dobrym zawodnikiem, najlepszy występ to piąta lokata po zawodach w konkurencji biegu indywidualnego. To samo stało się między innymi w Pokljuce, Ruhpolding i Anterselvie. Zdołał zdobyć brązowy medal MŚ w konkurencji biegu pościgowego, w trakcie tego typu zmagań w Hochfilzen. Ostatnim w karierze Norwega sezonem był sezon 2017/18, który dał mu w klasyfikacji generalnej 43. lokatę. Biathlonista nie pojawiał się na zimowych IO w Pjongczangu. Koniec swej kariery oficjalnie ogłosił 3 kwietnia 2018 roku Udziały w PŚ w biegach narciarskich Tak dobra forma legendarnego biathlonisty sprawiła, że Norweg spróbował sił w narciarstwie klasycznym. Startował jako biegacz narciarski – trzy razy stawał na podium takich konkursów, a 18 listopada 2006 wygrał konkurs biegu na 15km stylem dowolnym, który rozegrano w szwedzkim Gallivare. Osiągnięcia Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Puchar Świata w biathlonie Mistrzostwa świata w biathlonie Kategoria:Norwescy sportowcy